I Won't See You Tonight discontinued
by Sunchanzhime
Summary: Asuma x Kakashi. Asuma and Kakashi have never met before. In spite of this, Asuma has pointed out Kakashi as his greatest enemy. But he didn't know that from the moment he set his eyes on Kakashi, his life would never be the same. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So..this is basically going to be an Asuma x Kakashi fic, just because there isn't enough of them out there. Spread the AsuKaka love! =3

Summary: For the first chapter, I'm just gonna let you read yourselves...

Disclaimer: I don't own Asuma nor Kakashi. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

**I Won't See You Tonight**

Asuma groaned and turned in his bed. Damn that alarm, always going off whenever he felt like sleeping longer. He pushed the slumber button, lay on his back again and put his pillow over his face. He really didn't feel like getting up today. The sheets were so warm and inviting anyway, what could it possibly hurt to stay a little longer...

9:AM. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _He'd overslept. The meeting was starting in a rough hour, and how bad wouldn't it look if he was late? Way to make a good first impression. Asuma got up from bed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he'd closed the shower doors, he turned on the water. It felt amazing, running down his body, soothing his tense muscles. He wished he could've stayed in that heavenly shower forever, but knew it'd be impossible. _'Tis okay, Asuma. You can shower as much as you want to when that silly meeting's over... _Stepping out of the shower and quickly drying himself, he started to think about what he was going to face during the next couple of hours.

He never cared much about meetings and such, but frankly, he was a bit nervous now. After all, it would probably end up with him and _that_ guy fighting, since there was no way they'd come to an agreement.

Asuma put on his suit, fixed his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. Not too grumpy, but not too nice either, he decided. Perfect. He didn't know what this Mr. Hatake would be like, for all he knew he could be some old guy, but he wanted to make a good first impression nonetheless.

He checked his watch. 9:27. Damn. He hadn't been showering that long, now, had he? Asuma hurried out of his hotel room, grabbing his suitcase as he went.

When he'd gotten out on the highway, he sped up. He _couldn't _be late. It was a thirty minute ride after all, and he needed the time.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was sitting in his chair in his office. 9.35. Oh well, some waiting never hurt anyone. He loved testing out people's patience, anyway.

* * *

Asuma rushed through the front doors, bumping into people in his way, but he didn't care. _Can't. Be. Late. _He found the conference room where the meeting was supposed to be held, and burst through the doors. Not unexpectedly, some congress members already were there, scattered around the table. He did a quick observation. It left him with the conclusion that all of them were middel-aged or older men, probably in their fifties and sixties. Was Hatake Kakashi one of them?

He found a set, and introduced himself. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, who of you are..?" he trailed off, vaguely gesturing with his hand. "Oh, Mr. Hatake?" one of them, the oldest one it seemed, by the look of him, replied. "He's not here yet." Asuma could feel his heart bursting. _Not here yet? Why the hell have _I _been having such a rush then?! _There was really no tiny hope of them coming to an agreement now, he only loathed the man more. Who did he think he was, making important people wait like this. "You must excuse him, he's always been a bit... Late." "I see. Well, we'll just have to wait then, won't we." Asuma said - he found it hard to hide the disgust in his voice.

* * *

Kakashi checked his watch. 11.33 - time to get going.

* * *

Asuma was drumming his fingers on the table. This was really getting boring. Surprisingly, his companions at the table didn't seem to mind the late fellow. They were probably used to it anyway, he thought to himself.

Finally, there was a tap on the door followed by a man walking through it. The guy looked like he was in mid-twenties, with ruffled silver hair. His hair completely covered his left eye, and his visible eye curved like a crescent moon when he smiled. The first impression that Asuma got of him though, was that he was incredibly handsome. He shook the thoughts off as soon as they'd entered his mind. "Heh, excuse me for being a bit late," the guy said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Mr. Hatake," one of the men replied.

Asuma's heart skipped a beat involuntary. Mr. Hatake? Hatake _Kakashi_? It couldn't be. THIS GUY?!

* * *

A/N: Hehhe. I've been wanting to try this out with the AsuKaka pairing for a while, so yuh ^^ I'll put a full summary in the next chapter and things will be explained a little further, so don't worry. This was just for starters. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story so far :) It's now rated M, because of Asuma's nasty thoughts. -sigh-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Property of Kishimoto-sensei.

Summary: Sarutobi Asuma is the head of one of the world's biggest companies. Note _one _of the biggest. The other one is fronted by the mystic Hatake Kakashi, whom Asuma has pointed out as his biggest enemy because of their positions, though they've never met. What will happen when they get to now each otther better?

**Chapter Two**

When Asuma had left the meeting and sat down in his car, he exhaled heavily. What had been the toughest one and a half hours in his life was finally over. The meeting actually didn't turn out as bad as he thought it would, but the image of Kakashi was currently burnt in his mind. Something about the guy was very...captivating. He was still mad at him for making him wait for nothing for two hours, but somehow he knew in the back of his mind told him it wouldn't last long. At least he would never have to see the guy again.

"Sarutobi?" a voice asked, just as Asuma was about to roll down his window. He recognized it at once as...

"Hatake." Asuma rolled the window down again, and waited.

"Uh, yeah. I was just wondering, would you like to come with me for a couple of drinks? There's a really nice bar here, just down the street." Kakashi said. Asuma didn't believe his own ears. Had he heard wrong? Was Kakashi asking him to go drinking? And why did he feel so flustered all of a sudden...

Asuma coughed and looked away for a second, trying to clear up his mind. "Look, I am kind of in a rush now...maybe some other time." he eventually replied, avoiding Kakashi's eyes.

"Oh." Kakashi simply said. "Nevermind then." This made Asuma look at him. What was that in his lone eye, disappointment? Nah, probably not. Asuma had never been good at reading people.

He was about to say something back, but Kakashi had already started walking away. When the other was out of sight, Asuma groaned loudly. How _inconvenient_ He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what the feeling slowly building up in his stomach was, but he knew that he had to get back to the hotel he was staying at. And fast.

* * *

As soon as he'd gotten through the door to his room, he went to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower, before it was too late. He undid his tie - a rather hard task since the sweat droplets on his hands were duplicating by every second. He continued on his belt, eventually getting his clothes off and stepping into the shower.

As soon as he was inside Asuma turned on the cold water. He shuddered, as he wasn't used to the cold liquid just yet. Soon the water soothed his hot skin, and he felt relieved that the weird feeling seemed to go away. He didn't feel so flustered anymore either.

After standing there for a while, his ragged breathing also calmed down. Ah, why did he become like this in the first place? Frankly, Asuma knew exactly the reason why, he just did not want to confirm it. After all, there was no way a _man _could make him feel so aroused, let alone Kakashi_. _Shrugging it off, deciding to let it go for the time being, he stepped out and put a towel around his waist.

He went out of the bathroom and lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "God, no." he breathed when that damn Kakashi invaded his mind again. This man would be the death of him. Asuma wasn't able to relax, so he decided to take a few pills that would lead him to dreamland. He got the box, took a few and lay down again, feeling his eyelids getting heavier. _Finally_, was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Ahh, Asuma..." The body beneath him squirmed. Asuma pinned it harder down by the wrists. He then took both of its wrists in one hand, while the other explored the sides of its body before stroking down its thighs, savoring every shudder. In between sharp cries and moans, he could point out phrases as 'faster' and 'please'. It was practically begging him for release..._

_

* * *

_

Asuma did not wake up pleasantly. Apparently, his left thigh had decided to get all wet and sticky without his consent. What bothered him the most though, was that he couldn't remember at all what exactly had made him cum in his sleep. He pulled at the stubble of beard on his cheek unconsciously, as he tended to do when he thought something over.

Then, like a , it all came back to him. The dream, the feelings, and of course, the centre of his dream; Kakashi.

He sighed in disbelief, grabbed his packet of cigarettes and went out on the balcony. The sun was setting, and the sight was beautiful. Somehow it settled him down a bit.

Now it was clear though. He could never meet Kakashi again. If he did, he would probably end up raping the poor man...

* * *

**A/N: **Ehhehe, sorry, but I had to end it there. R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviewws! I won't be babbling much now. Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi nor Asuma.

**Chapter three**

Asuma had a hard time waking up this morning too. Come to think of it, his bad sleeping habits had begun after he had met Hatake Kakashi. It wasn't because he couldn't sleep he didn't get enough of it. It was rather because he sat up all night trying not to fall asleep, knowing what would come if he did. And he wanted to have as little nasty dreams about Kakashi as possible. They wore him out. He would wake up in the morning, all sticky and dazed, and feel like some weird sort of hungover. Therefore, his new prophecy was to not fall asleep. And he would follow it, no matter what.

Today he'd leave the hotel and go home to his apartment. Asuma was looking forward to it, not just because he really missed his flat, but also because it meant smaller chances of running into a certain someone. And since it was Saturday, Kakashi was probably attending some party anyway.

Asuma packed his suitcase and got ready to leave. After he'd double checked the whole room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind, he went downstairs. As he was standing by the counter waiting in line to check out, he thought he saw a person with silver hair standing by the entrance. It couldn't be. Impossible. He eventually checked out, and looked for the silver haired person again just in case. Ta-dump. He must've seen wrong. Was Kakashi stalking him now?

He hurried for the door, trying to pretend he hadn't noticed Kakashi standing there, but the latter obviously wasn't gonna let him get away. "Asuma!" Since when were we using our first names when addressing each other, Asuma thought rather annoyed. But he couldn't pretend he hadn't heard Kakashi now, it was too late for that. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself composed and ignore the too familiar feeling that was about to take him over again. He couldn't let that happen now, not in front of Kakashi himself.

"Mr. Hatake, what a delightful surprise." Asuma said, and immediately regretted it. Now he probably sounded like some snob to Kakashi. And worse, it sounded like the sight of Kakashi made him happy, which he under no circumstances could make an impression of. "Come on, don't be so formal," Kakashi replied, looking amused. Asuma glared at him. "Now, that's more the reaction I'd expect from you," Kakashi grinned. _His smile is beautiful too..._Asuma thought, trailing off. He didn't know for sure how long he'd been standing there before Kakashi shook him out of it.

"Hey, Asuma, you there? Earth calling." By now, Kakashi was holding on to Asuma's arm, who jolted away the minute he noted it. Too close, too much intimacy.

"I-I'm sorry, I spaced out for a second," he excused himself. It seemed Kakashi bought it, cause he shrugged and kept going as if nothing had happened few seconds ago. "Anyway, you probably think I'm here by accident, but I actually came to see you." Asuma's breath caught in his throat. Kakashi needed to stop approaching him like that, he really needed to stop, otherwise it would be dangerous for him. "Oh, I see. What did you want from me?" Asuma asked, though with a lump in his throat. He hoped the other man didn't notice. "Well...there's this party I'm invited to, and I was supposed to bring a date, but no one I asked could come. So I thought I'd ask you to go, if you're not busy."

Asuma's eyes widened slightly. Kakashi must've seen, because he quickly added: "As a friend, that is." Then he laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. _So damn cute. _"Eh, I...I didn't get much sleep tonight, so I-I should really get home and rest..." Asuma stuttered his reply, and looked down. It was really lame to say something like that, but he couldn't come up with a better excuse at the moment.

"I see. You just don't like me, do you. You don't have to pretend like you're busy, I get your drift." What? "I won't bother you anymore." With that, Kakashi turned and started walking away. _Again. _Then Asuma realized how silly he'd been. He had to say something quickly.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi turned to face him again, a slightly surprised expression on his face. "What?"

Asuma flashed him a bright smile, and replied: "I think I'll go with you after all. I need to get out every once in a while like a normal person." Hopefully Kakashi wasn't mad at him for rejecting him twice. "Okay then. Want me to pick you up?" he asked after a little while. Asuma thought it over. "Uh, yeah, sure." It would be offensive to turn the offer down, and he didn't know where the party was being held either, so driving with Kakashi was the best solution. Kakashi just beamed. "Where do you live then?" Asuma gave him his address, thinking it was probably a bad idea, but didn't care right there and then.

"I'll pick you up at eight," Kakashi ginned again. Asuma smiled back. "See ya." The guy who'd bee his companion for the night, waved and walked off again. But just before he was out of Asuma's sight, he screamed out loud, too loudly in Asuma's opinion, "It's a date then!"

"Hey!" Asuma screamed back, but he'd bet Kakashi didn't hear him. What had he gotten himself into?

**A/N: **Tehee, 'Suma and 'Kashi are going to a partyy. I wonder what'll happen. But that won't be until next chapter though... -evil grin- Please review and tell me what ya think [:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy :3 Ahem, to me it seems like people want to know what happens at the party. Be patient with me, kayz? (A)

Disclaimer: Asuma and Kakashi TOTALLY don't belong to me.

**Chapter four**

Asuma was standing in front of his bed. He was running out of time. It was now or never.

He looked at the four different outfits sprawled out on the bed before him. Asuma had always had a bad sense of fashion, and he didn't exactly follow the trends, so he had no idea what to put on. When he was working, he usually just wore one of his black or grey suits and never gave it a second thought. But for some reason he wanted to look good in front of Kakashi. And going to a party dressed in a suit didn't equal good looking, he knew that much. Which brought him back to where he started out...

---

Ding-dong. Someone was at the door. 19.29. Who could it be at this hour? Asuma thought as he went to open. He didn't really have time to waste on visitors now; he hadn't concluded about the outfit yet and Kakashi would be here soon.

Still wearing his sweatpants and t-shirt, he went to open the door. "Yes?"

Uh-oh. He totally didn't expect to see - "Kakashi!"

"Hi!" Kakashi said and stepped inside, past Asuma. "What are you doing here so early?" Asuma asked, now a little panicked. He then walked past Kakashi again and leaned against the wall, closely watching his guest. Kakashi just smiled widely. "Oh, I was just bored and thought I'd come and check up on you. You wearing that?" Kakashi gestured to Asuma's clothes.

"Uh, no... I was just getting changed. Do you mind?" Asuma glanced at Kakashi. The latter seemed to be scrutinizing him, his eyes fixed on his...stomach?. "Hm, I'm not saying it doesn't look good you though."

Asuma blinked. Did Kakashi just say that? "Asuma? Are you okay? You look a little red. Ah! Do you have a fever?" Kakashi's voice got more concerned by the syllable, which Asuma thought was kinda cute. Why did Kakashi had to be like that. "I just spaced out a little," Asuma said sheepishly. Kakashi cocked his head. "You do that a lot? You look a little dizzy nonetheless, though."

"I'm okay, thank you. I'll just go and change now, I'll be ready in a minute."

He started walking towards his bedroom, but Kakashi grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Kakashi...?" Asuma asked unsure. "You don't look good." he said simply. "Let me see if you have a fever." Before Asuma could protest, Kakashi lifted his arm and pressed his palm to Asuma's forehead. His other arm still held Asuma's - his grip was tightening, a bit protective. "I'm fine, I told you..." Asuma's voice trailed off.

Kakashi moved both of his hands to the sides of Asuma's face. "You absolutely sure? Your cheeks are burning."

Ahh, Asuma could just melt now; the feeling of Kakashi's cold hands on his face was amazing. But he couldn't let it get any further than this. At least not until later tonight.

He carefully removed the other's hands and looked him directly in the eye. "I'm perfectly fine." Asuma laughed, and continued. "You just be a 'good boy' and let me go change."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his head, and smiled. "Sure."

---

Asuma bumped down on his bed with a loud 'thump'. Then he rolled over and slapped his hands to his forehead. What the _hell _was that in the hallway just now? He'd let Kakashi see him blush! How embarrassing! And maybe even more importantly, he still hadn't decided what to wear, and Kakashi was waiting.

Ah! Maybe he could ask Kakashi for advice? Or no, that'd make him look stupid; a grown man like Asume should be able to find himself a fitting outfit without any help from others.

As if on cue, Kakashi popped his head into the room. "Ready?" he asked, looking around the room. Then his eyes fell on the clothes scattered on the bed. "Oh, you haven't made up your mind yet, I see."

"Uh, no." Asuma coughed up a little to cover up his embarrassment - Kakashi saw through it though. "Hey, it's okay. I could always help you out," he said, reaching over to grab one of the shirts. "Hey!" Asuma protested but a little too late. Kakashi was already examining the shirt.

"..." He didn't say anything about it though, just tossed it over his shoulder, and grabbed the next. It was actually quite amusing to watch, and soon Asuma found himself enjoying watching Kakashi go through his closet.

"Hah! This one's perfect. Put it on, so I can see how it looks on you." Kakashi threw the shirt at Asuma, laughed, and apologized. He excused himself by saying he had always wanted to throw some piece of clothing at someone. Asuma stuck his tongue out at that.

---

"Wow, Kakashi, I guess I'll have to admit that you've got an eye for this sort of thing."

Asuma looked at him in the self in the mirror. He was wearing the shirt that Kakashi'd picked out for him, a black one with grey, vertical stripes along with a pair of blue ripped jeans. He looked really good, if he could say so himself. He glanced at Kakashi, who was standing beside him. He looked incredible. Too bad Asuma would have tear his outfit apart later. _No, Asuma. You must not think like that. No good. _

"Should we leave, then?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah. Let's go."

---

"Hey, what kind of party are we going to?" Asuma was sure he'd been to all the different kinds of parties there were, but he liked house parties the best. And he hated rave parties most passionately.

"Uhm, my friend Genma is holding it at some locale in town. So, knowing Genma, it's gonna be a lot of people there..."

"Rave party, then?"

"Most likely."

Asuma sighed inwardly. _Oh joy. Rave party_. But this would be more interesting than any rave party. Cause this time, Kakashi would be there with him.

**A/N: **Don't hate on me! D: The thing is, I have it all planned out, and this chapter _needed _to come in between the next chapter. So please review and stuff, and I'll make it up to you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi! So, here it is, the chapter I believe you've been waiting for. I'm really sorry it took me so long, but I hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated. I kinda want to know if I failed you miserably. Enjoy! (:

Listening to: Cassis – the GazettE

Warnings: BATHROOM YAOI/SECKS. Just cause I really like the concept xD

**Chapter 5**

The flashing lights and the upbeat, loud crappy music made Asuma's head hurt. He tried to ignore it, as he followed Kakashi through the doors, and over to what looked like the bar. There was a guy standing in it, who waved at Kakashi who waved back. He had half long, honey colored hair and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Genma," Kakashi whispered quickly, nudging his arm into Asuma's side. Asuma nodded, remembered that Kakashi probably couldn't see him because his face was turned forward, and decided to just let it go.

When they came over to the bar, Genma immediately stuck out his hand towards Asuma, who started slightly. "Uhh." He said, accepting the offered hand. "Asuma, right?" Genma asked, and grinned even wider if possible.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Asuma answered politely, biting back a bow.

"No need to be so formal. Kakashi has told me everything about you," Genma winked not so discreetly at Kakashi who just looked at his feet, "we're practically best friends already."

"Hey, being best friends with the guy in the bar's a good thing, ain't it?"

"Well of course! If there's anything you'd like, just ask, I'm at your service." Genma winked at Asuma and they both laughed.

"Cool." Asuma grinned. He liked Genma already. _I wonder what Kakashi's been saying about me though... _

He kept chatting with Genma for a little while, almost forgetting his purpose when Kakashi's small "ahem" brought him back to reality. Genma was such a nice guy, easy to talk to; he wouldn't be surprised if he was the kind of person everyone just got caught up in.

"Are we boring you, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi merely glared at Genma. Almost as he was...jealous. Asuma couldn't help but smile; Kakashi glaring out of jealousy was just too cute. It made him want to push him up against a wall and molest his cute little self, but he knew he couldn't do that yet.

"Take it easy, I'll leave him to you. All yours!" Genma said as he lifted his hands up in defeat. Then he smirked, turned around and went to prepare some drinks. After a few moments he faced Kakashi and Asuma again, though now with two cups in his hands. "Enjoy yourselves," he said as he smirked one last time and disappeared out of sight.

Asuma sipped his drink slowly at first. It tasted kinda bitter; just the way he liked it. Kakashi had already downed his cup, and his cheeks were turning a bit bright red. Asuma snickered a little, and just shook his head when Kakashi looked at him questioningly.

"So...-" Asuma began, rather awkwardly. "What do you wanna do? I mean-" "Dance with me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Asuma was a bit startled by Kakashi's question, but he didn't mind dancing with him at all; even though he was horrible at it.

After he'd been given the permission, Kakashi happily dragged Asuma by the wrist away from the bar area and over to the dance floor. There were lots of people dancing already, and Kakashi found them a good yet tight spot somewhere in the middle of the mass of sweating bodies.

As they stood there, pressed up against each other, Asuma could finally feel the effect of the alcohol kicking in. He briefly wondered if Genma had put something in his drink, from the way he felt his body reacting when Kakashi slid smoothly against him once again.

Damn, he thought, biting his bottom lip. He could feel his jeans restraining his arousal, and he didn't want his companion to find out his state like this. And also, if Kakashi kept going on like this, Asuma might as well take him right there and then, which was something neither of them really wanted. But he couldn't just ignore the growing bulge in his pants either...

Unexpectedly, or not really, but too suddenly for Asuma to comprehend it, Kakashi put his arms around Asuma's neck. Then he leaned up a bit, took Asuma's earlobe between his teeth and bit, earning a soft moan from Asuma's throat.

Taking it as an invitation, Asuma put his hands on Kakashi's hips, moving them dangerously near his ass and held them in place. Kakashi trailed little kisses from Asuma's ear to his cheek, finally landing on his lips.

He seemed a bit nervous at first, as if trying Asuma out, before he took control of the kiss and adding tongue to it. Asuma didn't hesitate, tangled his tongue with Kakashi's, and soon they were openly making out in the middle of the dance floor.

Caught up in the bliss of the moment, Asuma didn't care. But when Kakashi pulled away panting heavily, before leaning in again to whisper hotly in his ear that they should get 'the hell out of there', Asuma wasted no time and grabbed his partners hand and dragged him away from the crowd.

There was one problem though; where?!

Kakashi saved him by pointing at a door with a big green sign saying 'MEN'. "In there."

---

"You're really kinky, aren't you." Asuma chuckled as he pushed Kakashi up against one of the stalls, with Kakashi's back to him.

"Shut up. Just get on with it already." Kakashi snapped back.

"You know it'll hurt if I don't prepare you. Are you both masochistic _and _kinky?" Asuma continued while working on Kakashi's pants, still smirking.

Kakashi kept himself from crying out loudly when Asuma's fingers tightened around his member, but Asuma could clearly see the knuckles on his hands go white from the effort.

He kept stroking Kakashi and kissing and sucking on his neck until he was sure he was fully turned on before he looked around the room for the last addition to their play.

"Why'd you stop..." Kakashi asked hazed when he realized Asuma wasn't moving anymore.

"Lube...we need to use something here as lube." Asuma thought out loud, going back to pleasuring Kakashi with his one hand.

"Ahh...Why don't you use the soap?" Kakashi suggested, trying to keep from squirming. Because of their positions, Asuma couldn't see his face, but he imagined Kakashi was bright red from arousal.

"Hang on."

Asuma went over to the soap container on the wall, squeezed out some of the liquid and smeared it out in his hands. It could work. If only Kakashi was fine with it. He guessed he was though, since he'd suggested it himself in the first place.

He returned to Kakashi, and started spreading his ass cheeks before pushing one lubed finger inside. As he pushed it past the ring of muscles, he could feel it tightening on him, but pushed in another finger anyway. Kakashi didn't complain as he scissored him before putting in a third and stretching him even more, so he guessed he'd either done it before or it really felt good.

The muscles in Kakashi's hands were flexing as Asuma worked on him, and as he let out one particularly long moan, Asuma knew he'd hit a soft spot. He tried to find it again, and smirked as Kakashi let out a strangled cry.

"Does it feel good?"

"Ngh...please..." Kakashi was squirming by now, his cock twitching along with the rhythm of Asuma's thrusts. He pushed back on the fingers, showing Asuma that he wanted more.

Asuma withdrew his fingers all at once, leaving Kakashi feeling strangely empty. He then freed his abandoned arousal, getting ready to enter Kakashi.

He nudged at the entrance a bit, before pushing in. Asuma let Kakashi adjust to the feeling of his cock inside him before he let it all the way in, earning another moan from his captive. This was just like his dreams; Kakashi being all submissive, no words of complaint leaving his mouth. And Asuma found himself liking it.

"Are you okay? I'm gonna start moving."

"Ng...yeah..."

Kakashi was amazingly tight, much tighter than any woman Asuma had ever had. It was wonderful, and soon he wasn't able to hold back. Kakashi didn't seem to mind though, and they fell into a steady rhythm.

Asuma could feel his orgasm building up from the knot in his stomach, but felt that he had to wait for Kakashi. He moved his right hand from where he'd been tightly gripping at Kakashi's hip to hold and stroke his cock again.

"Ahh- Asuma, I'm coming-"

"It's good, me too."

Asuma could feel his palm getting wet and the pulsation going through Kakashi's dick as he reached his climax, and the sound escaping his lips seconds after pushed himself over the edge. He groaned deeply as he came, and held tightly onto Kakashi before slipping slowly out of him.

Asuma got some tissues, dried himself and put his pants back on. Kakashi did the same, but held his gaze on the floor and didn't even glance at Asuma once.

Asuma strolled over to him and slipped his arms around him, giving him a hug from behind. He just felt the urge to comfort him, after what they'd just been doing.

"Wha-"

"Can't I hug you now?"

"Silly." Kakashi laughed and attempted to hit Asuma on the head, but failed miserably when his arm only hit air.

He only registered a flash of dark hair before he found himself pinned against a wall again, Asuma's face close to his.

Asuma gave Kakashi a small peck on the lips and smiled.

"You're really cute, you know?"

When he received a pout and a glare, Asuma chuckled.

"Look..." Kakashi began. "Do you wanna leave? We could always go to my place. If you want."

"I'd love to."


End file.
